Glide (Remnants of the Cold War)
This is Eleven Fifty Two's Original Character. Do not edit without my permission. If you do that, or steal Glide's appearance, you will be reported to the state police, wherein you will put on trial and tried for your crimes. Glide also exclusively belongs in the Remnants of the Cold War universe, and can only interact with characters who also belong there. Description Glide is a young SkyWing who is of average size. He is quite lean and conditioned, giving his scales a little bit of a shine. He has warm orange scales and a darker red-orange overtone. He also has a yellow-tan underbelly which is trimmed by a line of orange scales. His horns and spines are a light mahogany color, which really complements his golden eyes, which are flecked by dots of amber. Glide often had this look for most of his life because he was always active and working; however, he can been seen in quite a dusty or dirty state right after training. Otherwise, on very rare occasions, he can be seen with welts and scratches or the other symptoms of frequent combat training. But now he is seen mostly in his normal unscathed state, being a student of Jade Mountain Academy along with having possession of the pouch that comes with the schooling. Personality Glide has a complicated personality. There are two sides to him in a sense. There is one which wishes to follow the orders of his mother along with those of his superiors, and then another which wishes to rebel and do whatever he wants, seeking adventure. Of course the primary is the most dominant, and Glide most of the time accepts this and follows orders. When around others he usually keeps to himself and doesn't speak unless he feels a needs to. Most likely most of this commentary is smart and informative, usually communicating an action or goal. However, he doesn't say much more than that, not really seeing a need to. Some dragons don't like him because of this, along with the fact that he's so young, but still respect him because of his skill. He is also accepting of most dragons, which is a strange trait for a dragon raised with such a xenophobic mother. Around his friends, or dragons Glide wants to get to know, he acts in a much different way. He can be much more rambunctious, but still looks out for them the most compared to everyone else. He often is the dragon who settles for the moderate, and keeps anyone from doing anything too stupid. Otherwise, he has a great sense of what's right and what's wrong. This helps him shield his group of accomplices, which he may be the most qualified to lead. But the most important thing about Glide is that he's willing to make sacrifices for them. Traits: Strong sense of privacy, kind, intelligent, and a good moral compass. Skills: Glide is a good fighter and he knows some basic healing practices such as stitches. Life Glide was hatched late in the year of 5013 AS. He never knew his father, and still doesn't to this day. Otherwise, he spent the majority of his life with his mother, Everest. She was a soldier in the war, like many SkyWings, and wanted her son to have a better childhood than she did under Scarlet's rule. However, this didn't stop her from putting Glide in what she though would be the proper education for a young SkyWing. And by education, she meant military training and education on previous wars. It was Everest's personal goal to make a fine general out of her son, and she was going to do her best to push her son in the right direction. With life as a young soldier, he literally worshiped Queen Ruby, who had saved their kingdom from the ruthless Scarlet a year before he was born. It was in his mind, the ultimate success story, and an example for him in the years to come. But, he would never get to actually meet her until he was six years of age. So he kept on training, showing his value to his superiors. Eventually he would be noticed, he thought, but he had doubted that anyone would pay attention to a dragonet like him. He would never abandon his position though, unless the Queen herself told him too. So he kept on training and training. His mother even taught him about some of the most famous battles of the last war, and sought to understand how they were won with Glide. He did, however, abandon his position. The Queen had had her eyes on the brilliant young dragonet for a while now, and found many important qualities of leadership within him. He was accepting of new ideas, intelligent, and had many of the traits a modernizing military needed. However, one needed a proper education before they could assume any position of command. That meant Glide would be heading to Jade Mountain Academy. Not necessarily to learn more about tactics, but more on how to cooperate with other dragons. So Glide was sent to the academy along with another young soldier, until she was killed in a dreadful accident, or more justly, murder. Glide rushed back to the palace on his own initiative, sparing the duty from the already present soldiers who patrolled the area. When he got back, Queen Ruby was angry at the news, but she already had a replacement in mind, and they were soon back on their way to the Academy. But Glide didn't just return to the academy. He made himself a friend, after a dark secret was revealed. He faced one of the great dangers now just popping its head up. He learned that the world was about to get much harsher. He may as well take the time he had before he would assume the before mentioned position, and even go on and adventure after the academy let go of him. That would probably go well, especially since his new friend was particular adept at burning foes. Hopefully mother won't be angry, Glide thought. Relationships * Everest, Glide's mother was his only real influence over his childhood, since he never knew his father. Glide will do anything for her and is always mindful of her advice. The only thing he doesn't want to encounter is her when he does something contrary to her vision. * Queen Ruby is Glide's superior, and the leader of the Sky Kingdom. He would do almost anything for her, and is a valiant supporter. He does see her shortcomings though. * Emberwings is considered by Glide as his friend, but he often has to keep an eye on him. He thinks Emberwings in a useful and interesting companion. He does his best to maintain a safe, but still close proximity to Emberwings. * Aura was first recognized by Glide, who very quickly learned that she was there to stay. He treats her kindly, although he still does not completely understand Ember and Aura's odd relationship. * Mirage was introduced to Glide by Emberwings. He had never met a SandWing before, but quickly learned that Mirage was one of the best. Glide thinks Mirage is a bit too adventurous, but still does his best to keep him out of trouble. * Crimson doesn't know that he's Glide's dad and Glide doesn't know that he's Crimson's son. Even if he did see Crimson, he wouldn't recognize him because the only painting/drawing of Crimson was of when he was around Glide's age, and it was unmarked, leaving Glide without a name to search for. Injuries * Bruising to his a large portion of his body, where he was exposed to copious amounts of large hail, for an unhealthy amount of time (healed possibly through animus magic). * Head injury (unknown how severe), after ramming has head into a wall (healed possibly through animus magic). Trivia * Glide's scales are more uniform than those of most SkyWings. This could be because one of his relatives may have had royal ties. * Glide likes using friendly betting games to gain information. * He thinks that the little adventure he's going on may be the only one he has in years. That's why he's even going on it in the first place. * His father actually finds out about Glide at some point, but doesn't act upon it until something goes horribly wrong. Gallery GROTCW.png|Glide reference GLHS.png|Glide Headshot Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Eleven Fifty Two)